the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerithine Moonleaf
Lady Aerithine Moonleaf is a well known Highborne mage who has made herself quite known amongst the people of the Alliance. She is generally known for her rather brash attitude towards other races, having a low tolerance of public idiocy and lesser politics. Her blunt and ruthless antics have been noted, having no fear of speaking her mind and belittling those she sees fit. Regardless of her initial pessimism, Aerithine is also known to put the welfare of the remaining Highborne first and foremost. Her love and care for her kin are admirable and completely genuine. Some call her a Highborne supremist although Aerithine simply looks at it as others being ignorant to what the Highborne were like before the Sundering. She is constantly ridiculed for holding onto the roots of her heritage and has vowed to never forget the days when the Highborne reigned in blissful glory. =Description= ---- Aerithine is one of the most beautiful self proclaimed women of both HIghborne and Kaldorei society. Her radiance has been often compared to Queen Azshara herself. Standing at an average height, Aerithine has a body of utter perfection. She is a bit frail, this mainly due to the fact that she is a highly skilled mage. Just her walking gives off the sense that she harnesses an immense amount of power within her being. Her head is always held high as she firmly believes that she will never have to look up to another. Her mannerisms depict her of being of high nobility amongst the Highborne. She sees herself as superior to all but at times has a deep sense of worry within. The one thing that really defines Aerithine's uniqueness are her eyes. Her pupils are a golden amber hue while her sclera's are silver. Despite her age, she looks rather youthful and her face has a perfect shape. Her cheek bones slightly protrude and her lips are pale and very soft. Practically all the time, Aerithine wears her hair down. Her hair is so white and so pristine, it shimmers when any sort of light source is cast upon it, giving her a soft glow. Clothing and Armor Aerithine has a vast assortment of garments, most of which being what a magi typically wears. Her wardrobe is constantly having more additions as some of the modern culture had inspired Aerithine to create new regalia. Being a master seamstress, Aerithine's talent at tailoring is limitless. Having access to some of the most precious materials for crafting, she is able to make practically anything she can imagine. Purple is the color of royalty and is a common color that Aerithine wears. One of her more known designs was an intricate amethyst robe with pauldrons crafted from her very frost magics to give herself protection. It was also the color of her former order known as the Sovereign Remnants. Blue is also another common color the Highborne wears due to her fascination with the Blue Dragonflight. There have been times that Aerithine will wear a simple yet humble dress for comfort. Even in these dresses, her form is pristine. Arms Aerithine is known to have two different weapons. She carries either her father's sword, Aerizshar, Blade of the Highborne, or a strange staff that resonates with arcane power in which Aerithine is currently investigating. It has been speculated that such a staff could be something from the Blue Dragonflight. =History= ---- Aerithine is a Kaldorei of the Pre-Sundering era, belonging to the noble society of the Highborne. Aerithine however was not born into nobility. She is the daughter of a priestess named Tyria Moonleaf and a lesser mage named Braethon. When Braethon and Tyria had become bound, he had taken on the surname of Moonleaf. Born in Suramar, Aerithine learned to be humble but she was fascinated over the pageantry of the Highborne. She longed to be a part of their order, aspiring to the once benevolent Queen. Eventually, her natural talents were discovered by a Highborne mage named Annaria and it was then that Aerithine had set off to pursue her dreams. Aerithine excelled quickly in her studies, advancing in the ranks and earning her nobility. She was inducted into the Highborne society by her mentor. She had served the Highborne proudly until rumors had begun to spread of Azshara's inevitable duplicity. Pained by such betrayal, Aerithine decided she would rebel against the mad queen when the time came. Aerithine had lost the majority of her family to the Sundering. The only surviving member was her sister, Atharia. Aerithine had fled Azsharian lands to the south where other Highborne dwelled in Eldre'Thalas. Having her own den in the city, she remained there up until Prince Tortheldrin's madness. After the brutal sacrificing of a Annaria, Aerithine again was on the run. She found her way through the thickets of Un'Goro, later discovered by a former Highborne who had turned to druidism. In order to save Aerithine from execution, he had taught her very minor druidism to conceal herself. Forced into helping with the war efforts in the First War of the Shifting Sands, Aerithine fulfilled a supportive role rather than being on the front lines to avoid being discovered. She had witnessed the death of Valstaan Staghelm and was mortified. For many years after, Aerithine remained in hiding away from all society. She had eventually settled in a small cove in Ashenvale. Eventually, she had happened to run into her sister who was helping with the efforts in Ashenvale. Reunited, Atharia kept Aerithine's secret safe until Aerithine had to use the arcane to save her sister. At the time, the Highborne and the use of such magics were outlawed. Aerithine was apprehended by the sentinels and was sentenced to die. During her judgment day, Atharia had made her plea, the orcs had seized the opportunity to launch an ambush, killing Atharia and many other sentinels. Another sentinel had set Aerithine free and she had helped fend the orcs off. Releasing Aerithine as prisoner, she had traveled back to Ferelas, discovering a new type of spell that allowed her to dwell in Eldre'Thalas without being discovered. Youth To be updated. The Highborne To be updated. The Liberation of Eldre'Thalas - A Soul Bequeathed This excerpt was posted on the Moon Guard RP Forums with Aerithine's sacrifice in order to liberate the trapped Highborne souls withing Eldre'Thalas. The process consisted of her using a spell that no mortal had ever tried with the powers of her draconic staff. With the power of the staff, she used it as an anchor to stream her own power into the staff with conjunction of the blue dragon's essence that was dormant within. Their powers channeled into a statue to place Aerithine's own soul into it, binding her to said statue just like how the dragon bounded herself to the staff, a permanent home though Aerithine was attempting to only have it be temporary to protect herself and give herself enough time to release every soul trapped within the city. Aerithine's power was channeled into the statue meanwhile her living body was used as a vessel to free the trapped souls, being a doorway for their release, taking Aerithine's life force bit by bit. With Aerithine's life force being drained, she could not longer stabilize the spell. Just as the last soul became free, the spell started to revert, pulling all the soul towards the statue Aerithine used. Aerithine severed the spell, preventing the Highborne to be trapped with her, costing herself to lose a huge majority of her powers and aging her drastically. Her very soul has now become permanently bound to the city and after her body physically dies, she will forever remain the Guardian of Eldre'Thalas. Far too long the Highborne magi known as Aerithine Moonleaf heard the cries of her kin, trapped for eternal damnation within the walls of Eldre'Thalas. The cries haunted the woman for millennia with no signs of it ever ceasing. Morally tortured and fighting her for own insanity, Aerithine had found some comfort in her life. After the Cataclysm, word had spread that her kin, wherever they were, were accepted back into the folds of society. '' ''Aerithine was hesitant, unsure of exactly how times had changed but alas, she had taken that step into the future. What she had seen was nothing like her days in Zin'Aszhari. She had tolerated much hatred due to her heritage, simply smiling back at their fury all while searching the sovereign remnants of her kin. She had come across a few, however, such bliss would only last so long. Just as they came into her life, they were gone just as quickly, the feeling of failure plucking at the Highborne. With a heavy heart, Aerithine had attempted to fight alongside the Alliance, joining the 117th Division, also known as the Warbound Brotherhood. It was there she had met a fellow Highborne mage by the name of Serpico Shar'adore. To much of her surprise, she was elated to have him in her life and the two had grown closely, eventually he asked for her hand. '' ''During one of Aerithine's adventures, she had come across a strange staff. The wood used to craft such weapon was a staff from the ancient tree known as Nordrassil. Infused with the Blue Dragonflight's magic, Aerithine sought to investigate such weapon even more. All was then revealed to her, a dragon essence dwelling within the staff serving as a form of immortality, something the Kaldorei no longer had. Aerithine pondered. '' ''She eventually became distracted from her duties within the 117th, her focus more upon the Highborne souls whose cries still haunted the woman in her dreams. It was then Aerithine had an epiphany. Eldre'Thalas was to lie in ruins and the Highborne simply were fading into legend. The world she knew, the world she loved, was dead, taken by a duplicitous Queen whom she once envied but now despised. Still, she never forgot those who gave their lives... Aerithine had to try since it seemed, in her mind, no one else would. Aerithine trifled with magics she never had, attempting to replicate the power of the Blue Dragonflight, it was a one time deal. After having a bitter argument with her beloved, Aerithine returned to the fallen city. Her mind was living in the past, unable to truly move on so long as her own people still suffered. She knew then what she had to do. Taking the staff with her, Aerithine had tapped into its powers as she channeled unlike ever before. Her own life's essence went into the staff and then to a statue somewhere within Eldre'Thalas' walls. She was exchanging her life for the freedom of the trapped souls, using her own body as a vessel for their release all while putting her own essence into the statue, attempting to immortalize herself. Such rifts had never been attempted before and seemed successful. Something went wrong... Aerithine's body started to fade away. She had intended to put her soul into the statue and then return it to her body after the souls have been released. She had known it was going to be a huge risk, but she had to try! Realizing she was becoming ethereal, the recently freed souls were coming back towards Aerithine, causing the spell to reverse and simply suck the Highborne mage into the same fate. With tears flowing from her eyes, she knew what she had to do. Aerithine invoked upon the arcane within her to sever the channeling bonds, causing an instability that lead to an explosion. In a flash of white, it looked like Theramore all over again.... As the light subsided, Eldre'thalas was littered with Highborne spirits who were now freed. Their moonlight particles shimmered brightly, taking to the skies to become one with the stars at last. Aerithine was no longer in sight, the staff laying on the ground next to the statue she used to channel. Bathed in the moonlight, the statue had taken on the form of Aerithine as an arcanic, indestructible sphere levitated above her hands. All of her memories, all of the events she had endured up to her sacrificed were documented in this sphere for all to see. Should one look on, they would hear her voice. Soft, angelic, calm, and content, it had a faint echo, "Remember Eldre'Thalas... Remember Zin'Azshari... Remember the Highborne, the ones who stood against Azshara and lost their lives for the good of all Kaldorei. Every culture will have their wrong doers but do not hold hatred to the people as a whole for a few's corruption. Holding such hatred will only lead to destruction. Remember the good for in the end, we will all be reunited in the stars once more. Elune'adore, glory to the Kaldorei." Although Aerithine did not die, the images showed the explosion caused but did not show the result of what became of Aerithine. It was assumed that she had perished. After such, Aerithine had hidden her identity to live out the remainder of her days. What would have been thousands of years became but a hundred, two if best. Taking on the form of a human, she gave herself the named Terra Rivengarde and moved on to the next chapter of her life with her mind now at ease. Notable Titles To be updated. =Personality= ---- To be updated. Beliefs Having been raised by her mother, Aerithine has a strong sense of faith in Elune. She constantly guards the sanctity of Kaldrassil, the Blessed Tree that lies in Stormwind just outside of the Cathedral District. Her niece, Moon Priestess Nevari had blessed the tree to commemorate the fallen druids of the Park. The purpose of Kaldrassil was to give those of the Elunarian faith a place in the city once more since Deathwing had destroyed it. Quirks To be updated. Relationships Due to her strong and pure bloodlines with the arcane, Aerithine was designated to be a part of Azshara's grand design to make the next generation even stronger. Forbidden to love another, Aerithine was appointed a partner for her, an Archmage by the name of Daeron Rivengarde. During the festivities of Midsummer, the two Highborne were bound and their marriage was consummated. The two eventually grew feelings for one another despite being forced into such situation. Aerithine didn't mind it too much because she knew it was to serve the betterment of the Highborne. She had eventually borne a son but both were lost in the Sundering. Aerithine had not been with another person until the discovery of Pandaria. Then, she has had a couple of partners with the liberty of being able to chose whom she desired. Vaeridon The first man whom she had chosen to be with was her personal Highborne Guardian named Vaeridon. For a long time, Aerithine had resisted his charms but had eventually became a partner with him. Just after they became personal with one another, Aerithine realized she was not very compatible with her guardsman and had ended their relationship. Archayell Skycaller The next man was a Quel'dorei by the name of Archayell Skycaller. A magi, like herself, she was completely impressed in how the high elf conducted himself and he had swayed her unlike any other man ever has. Despite the mage being betrothed to Rennali Sunwhisper's sister, the two had engaged into an affair that blossomed into a deep relationship. Though such sweetness came to an end when Archayell decided to make things right and ask of the Phoenix Queen to be divorced from her sister which had sparked a huge outrage and scandal. A bitter rivalry was formed between Aerithine and Rennali the day of their confrontation that ended their alliance and friendship. The result of the confrontation ended with Archayell falling into a bit of insanity in which he struck the Phoenix Queen, pushing her off a ledge near Stormwind Harbor. Archayell was seized and taken back to his homeland and Aerithine had used her magic to make one last contact with the Quel'dorei, saying her good-byes. Serpico Shar'adore Aerithine started to become quite jaded in love, becoming very hesitant on the matter. She had started to think that the reason why love was forbidden was so that the mind and resolve would remain strong. Being very inexperienced when it came to love and relationships, Aerithine steeled herself from it but the longing of a companion was getting the most of her. She attempted to idolize the idea of Azshara's original standards and seek out only the strongest of her kin, it was then she had met Serpico Shar'adore. Serpico had loathed Aerithine due to malicious rumors conducted by her once close friend, Priestess Nysterzsa. As the two had spoken to one another but then Serpico saw though the lies of the Priestess and befriended Aerithine. After Aerithine had disbanded her order and Serpico had petitioned for her to join the Warbound Brotherhood since she would belong there amongst the Alliance. Aerithine first started as his personal secretary, helping with the paperwork that seemed endless. The two had eventually grown close and they engaged into a relationship. It was difficult at first for her but ultimately, the draw of Serpico being Highborne had won her over. As time passed with the Highborne couple, Aerithine felt that her original objective grew further and further away. She could only feel the need to liberate Eldre'thalas, no longer wishing to conquer and reign. This had constantly grew on her mind to a point it was all she could think about. Between the guilty feeling of that she had failed her people, abandoned her kin, and betrayed them, it became too overbearing for the Highborne. She learned more of her draconic staff and had practice using the unique powers it possessed, having great repercussions. Aerithine secretly set off to Eldre'Thalas, leaving Serpico a note behind that she loved him but she couldn't bear no longer the feelings she had. Knowing that such spell dabbling could cost her life, she attempted to do what no one else would do. She was successful at liberating he damned souls trapped in Eldre'Thalas but at a dire cost. While it looked like she had died in the sacrifice, becoming a statue of pure true silver, her soul became permanently bound to the cursed Highborne city. Her physical form still exists however, the power she once wielded will never be as strong and her lifespan was drastically cut short since it was mostly used to free the souls. Aerithine had used a mirror image to fake her death but the real Aerithine had taken on a secret form to conceal herself. Knowing she could not return to Serpico, she had disappeared for a long time without no one ever knowing her whereabouts. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Highborne Elf Category:Night Elf Category:The Sovereign Remnants Category:The Warbound Brotherhood Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Mages